


Breed

by Devilkins_kinks



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Unrealistic Sex, dubcon, jaskier isnt mad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilkins_kinks/pseuds/Devilkins_kinks
Summary: Oh, Jaskier realizes, feeling somewhat ridiculous he hadn’t noticed the monster-sized cock drilling into him, he’s being fucked.“Geralt, what in Melit—” he tries to shove the fucker away, hands against his shoulder as he bucks—Or, Jaskier wakes up to Geralt already inside him, grunting and groaning anticlimactically in his ear, and Jaskier panics and tries to move but Geralt has him pinned down, growling in his ear about how he’s going to breed him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 391





	Breed

Jaskier crashes onto the bed with a groan. Weeks without a proper rest have taken a toll on them both, Geralt broodier than usual, muttering about the small town’s lack of whorehouses. He’s too exhausted to even snicker, but Geralt senses his amusement (they know each other far too well), and growls at him, a low sound in the witcher’s chest.

“Oh hush, you big puppy, come sleep for now, we’ll find you a lovely barmaid in the morning.” His words are muffled by the pillow, the bard’s fine words slurred with exhaustion. Geralt crawls into bed next to him, and Jaskier’s asleep before he can register an arm around his waist and a calloused palm sneaks under his chemise.

The bard stirs sometime later, barely conscious as thick fingers work him open.

——

It’s late morning when Jaskier wakes, eyes fluttering open. He’s being moved back and forth, head spinning, and it takes a second to realize why. Wide hands hold up his hips, jerking him down onto a cock, grunts and groans that aren’t entirely human loud next to his ear.

White hair tickles at his face with each movement and amber eyes stare into him, snarling and bucking faster.

_Oh_ , Jaskier realizes, feeling somewhat ridiculous he hadn’t noticed the monster-sized cock drilling into him, _he’s being fucked._

“Geralt, what in Melit—” he tries to shove the fucker away, hands against his shoulder as he bucks—

Geralt straightens and Jaskier goes to pull away, only for his world to spin and he’s face down on the bed, shoved into the mattress so that he can’t even breathe, much less talk.

His arms flail, filled with panic as Geralt growls by his ear, pressing Jaskier further into the pillow.

“Stay still, Jask— I know you want this,” and Jaskier stills, tenses as the panic of Geralt knowing he wants him overrides his needs to breathe. “Gonna breed you, won’t you like that? Being my whore when I can’t find one? Or would you rather I use you for all my needs?”

He feels lightheaded, on the brink of passing out when Geralt finally lets him breathe, and even then, Jaskier’s breaths are more desperate moans than they are _breathing_.

Geralt snarls, nipping at Jaskier ear before drawing them both up, kneeling as he holds his whore to his chest, and fuck— Jaskier can’t even be mad about being taken without his consent, it feels so fucking _good_ , oh how he’s craved to touch the man he loves— and now that he is—

Jaskier spills with a groan, eyes rolling back into his head from where it rests against Geralt’s shoulder as he cums onto his chest, a ribbon landing over his chin.

Geralt fucks him for a second more before he stills, and Jaskier’s being filled with his cum— the witcher lays them down, careful not to collapse onto Jaskier, his cock still pumping into him with the last of his orgasm.

“Bastard.”

Geralt only chuckles, and doesn’t pull out as Jaskier falls back asleep and hopes he’ll wake to his witcher fucking into him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you thought!
> 
> [tumblr here](https://devilkin-kink.tumblr.com/).
> 
> summary from prompt


End file.
